My Favorite Puppet
by Miko Takahashi
Summary: There was no sobbing, no begging for him to wake up, just silent grieving as he disemboweled the one he loved the most. SasoDei. Rated M for blood and gore. OneshotDrabble. A bit OOC, read at your own risk.


_AN: I don't own Naruto…Or any of its' characters._

_Warning: This fic contains blood, gore, and a slightly mentally unstable Sasori. A bit OOC._

He stared down at the lifeless body, one perfect blonde hair, now stained a deep crimson color, bloodied with the smell of death. Those once blue eyes that trailed his body now closed, no longer to see the world for what it really was.

He traced one finger down the smooth skin of his cheek, remembering the once lustful blush that would stain itself there was gone, and would never resurface again. His lips were parted gently, yet no calming breaths escaped from them.

Sasori slowly pulled each article of clothing off of the other mans body, admiring him for the last time. His hand tracing small patterns down his still chest, wincing softly.

He bit his lower lip, trying to push feelings he shouldn't have had, trying not to break. He was a puppet master, and these were his puppets. It was his job.

…So why was it so hard to do this?

He sighed heavily, a small shudder in the breath he took. He drew up a sharp knife, dipped in poison, dragging it down the crevice of the other mans stomach, beginning his work. With each incision he made, he felt his heart tear more and more, as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, blood slowly seeping to the surface of the blondes body.

He was ruining him. He was ruining that once flawless body that was his, dirtying it more than he already had before. He drove deeper as another tear fell, and this time he could almost hear Deidara's screams of pain, begging him to stop, and that he was still alive…That this was all a dream. He could see him writhe under his hand- only it wasn't out of pleasure. He could hear pained groans escape his mouth, gasping for breath as tears began to fall, something he would normally take pleasure in, something that he lived for.

_But this was different…_

He felt that stinging pain in his heart again, and he swore he was going to lose it. His hands trembled as he pulled out bloody entrails, one by one, almost thankful that he couldn't feel anything, or that he didn't have a proper stomach. As many times he had done this, he swore he could've vomited right about now. It was different if it was just an enemy, he was distanced away from them, they held no meaning too him. But this was Deidara- the one that he shared himself with…The one he shared everything with. Tears began to fall, one by one. There was no sobbing, no begging for him to wake up, just silent grieving as he disemboweled the one he loved the most.

He looked at his hands, now stained in the blondes crimson blood. He laughed quietly, almost maniacly as tears still fell down his face.

It was true, he really was going insane now. He wanted to do something…But he knew inflicting pain on himself wouldn't work, he couldn't feel it anyways. He never thought he could feel emotional pain, either…

_…But…He couldn't be any more wrong._

He watched the crimson liquid pool onto the floor, seeping into the carpet under him, creating permanent stains, the scent filling the air. He breathed it in, closing his eyes as he knelt down, capturing the others cold lips, cupping the pale cheek in his hand. Some called it Necrophilia.

…He called it love.

As he continued his work, he turned soft, porcelain skin into hard wood, fresh tears welling in his eyes, his face straight.

He was gone. He was now just another one of his puppets, a work of art.

..Yes…That title seemed perfect for Deidara.

He propped the now lifeless puppet up, re-dressing him as his hand trailed down a now perfectly carved chest. "I told you, Deidara…" He spoke to him, his voice trembling as he entwined his hand with the cold, wooden one.

"I told you that you'd be mine for forever…" He finished as another kiss was placed on cold lips, closing his own eyes. "My love…My life…"

_My favorite puppet._

* * *

_Read and review, please!_


End file.
